In Flight It Is Beauty
by hunter-strain13
Summary: They are beautiful, he thinks. Flight suits them and they make it look good. FIXED!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters from the universe. Hasbro does! I only own Cloudcover (my OC), her trine, and her minicon partner, Strike.**

**This is going to be some short little thing about my Decepticon flier OC and her trine. Just an intro type thing for the three of them.**

**UPDATE: I've rewritten this slightly. Got a critique and felt the need to change some stuff. Hopefully it flows better now.  
**

There is nothing more beautiful than a flier in the air. Nothing compares to the sight of a trim figure cutting through the night sky, glistening in the starlight. To him, beauty is a flier silhouetted in front of the silver face of the moon. The wings, long and slim, emit a slight whistling sound as they slice the air. The sound almost resembles a chime, a song echoing on the wind of their passing.

They are dancing. Dancing, moving delicately and almost soundlessly with one another. Here and there, they touch ever so slightly. Their chassis are mere inches apart, faces upturned in tribute to the stars. A long fingered red servo gracefully slides over a foggy gray wingtip. Then, they are apart, blinking from sight only to appear almost touching the ground. Blue peds and black hover just above, flirting with the mist there before scattering it in a jet assisted jump back into the darkness of the sky.

The three of them stun and amaze him. The first of them is fiercely beautiful in his optics. A flare across the sky, red arms and legs ending in golden servos and peds. The smooth face plates are white and the optics glow crimson. The expression is full of confidence and pride and fearlessness beyond measure. She throws herself through the winds, fiery and she challenges anything to shine brighter than her. Each movement is sharp and precise, a practiced hop, skip, and aerial jump. Strength and speed are her playthings. She is beautiful.

The second is dark in colour, long in leg and the peds are decked with small heels. The body is a grim silver-gray, like thunder clouds, with wings of inky black. The purple fuel lines are exposed and they track over her like lines on a map. She dances gently with a small grin gracing her mouth plates. Her motions are muted, but stunning in their simplicity. Clouds swirl around her, attracted to her as others are, and coat her in their embrace. Her form fades from view for moments before appearing elsewhere. She is a specter, a silky sliver of movement in the night.

The last is quiet, reserved during flight. Servos remain at a modest place, crossed over the chassis. Peds pointed to the ground and thin wings shimmering, the dance is more of a seductive walk across the sky. The thin waist is the same dark black-blue as the evening, the face and wings a soft dull purple. She blends into the night, only the gentle singing of her flight giving her away. Her entire existence seems to be an ode to the twilight, a lilting serenade of spins and ghosting touches.

'Nothing compares to the lovely movements of a flier in the sky' he sighs to himself. These three, stunning and fast, impress even the torrential winds with their flight. They bare themselves to the sky, owning it while being owned by it. They crave it, the thirst to please the vast heavens drives them. Their trim bodies bend and twist in midair before flattening as they dive. The whistling sound accompanies the descent. He can't tell if it is a song or a scream, but it makes him shudder nonetheless. Witnessing such flight drives him mad, his grounded peds aching to join them. He turns his optics away, curses them as sirens and forces himself to walk away. Such beauty was not worth his sanity, he tells himself, though the words are hollow and do not succeed in convincing him. He leaves, the echo of sharp singing stuck in his processor.

**Well? Was it terrible? This was my first Transformer fic. I love the fandom, but I've been too scared to write anything.**

**So, this was about my OC and her trine. She was the flier described in the fourth paragraph. Her name is Cloudcover. The first flier described is the leader, named Nova and the last flier is named Nightsong. The observer of it all is supposed to be Onslaught, but I don't really feel right writing him this way since I don't know too much about him. Tell me what you think! Please, be gentle. **


End file.
